Ai is Love
by Sombereyes
Summary: Going to be a bunch of short drabbles for sailor moon featuring Rei and Minako in many different pairings. Some together, some apart. 3rd story: Rei thinks Minako for a moment.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: Love.

I wanted her touch. Her words, ones that so deafened me, also gave me hope. I wanted her to whisper my name, needed her to call out for me. I wanted her to arch her back in passion as I raked my nailed down her spin, begging for me not to stop. I wanted her, needed her. If she could have been my sin, I would have rejoiced. I, a simple woman, would have been happy, with only her. Her soft deception would have been welcomed. That's right, even if her feelings were only a game, I would have been happy. In truth, I bet it was merely that. A game for her, one of chess, or perhaps, cat and mouse. She likes all of that. Not me though.

I'm too defiant. Even with the cigarette in my hand, filling my lungs with poison, a glass of hard liquor not enough to dull my pain, I realize so damn much. I realize I've failed her, Aino Minako...

I'm just a kid. A stupid child without a reason for my heart to cry out the way it did, and gods, did it ever. As if my hands were pressed up onto a window of broken glass, I couldn't move to hold her as she cried out in tears of despair, if I did, I would only bleed. Scars are very unrelenting. Those both seen, and unseen. Some you simply can't feel, and for what ever reason, god knows why... I felt deeply this girl. This woman who is flighty, angry, lost, alone, and confused. She told me something that I couldn't begin to form a response for.

"_Aishiteru."_

Is this a game? That's what I wonder. We don't use such phrases often. Love is not supposed to be spoken often, not unless it means the deepest of feelings, and this girl, a woman who embodies it, she says it, just as casually as I sigh on a rainy day whilst sweeping away the debris. Could it be...

Does this girl...

Does she, feel for me this emotion that is both unseen, and often unspoken?

"Ai?" ...Love?

Does she love me?

Need me, as I need her?

I wish she'd tell me.

I wish she'd give me confirmation.

Still, even if she did, I wouldn't know if I could trust her. If I acted upon my deepest feelings, then, I believe she'd understand me, but, Minako isn't such a girl. So I won't speak, will not waver, and continue living with these thoughts in my mind, even if it is just for a short time. A time for which I can wait, and finally decide if what she feels, is as I need for her to feel.

~Love - fin~

Please leave a review, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. AmixRei

Author's Note: My second installment in drabbles. This one is Rei and Ami. Please, read and review.

…...

Her eyes were like that of crystal blue clarity. She was shy, quiet, and that's why I became fond of her. Slowly, over time, that fondness grew into something more. Although, in all honesty, that answer didn't come to me easily. I found myself in quite the uncomfortable situation the first time I placed my eyes upon hers. It wasn't like my normal gaze, or that of worry after a big fight with an enemy. No, this look, it was quite easily defined as wistful. Loneliness plagued me like a black cloud over head, and my mind ran blank without anything decent I could say.

"Rei, are you alright?" She asked me, her eyes peered over her laptop screen for a moment before returning to her project. I cleared my throat, tense moments trickling by far more slowly than any mere clock could equate. It drove me crazy, the beating of my heart felt like a mallet within me. The maddening wish to say something, anything. A confession wasn't my goal at that time mind you, it was more of an accident, a slip of the tongue comes easily when under pressure. I hadn't said a word, because in all honesty, there wasn't much I could say. "Rei?" she asked me again.

Alright, so a sleepover wasn't a good idea. I realize that now, her eyes although seemingly fixated upon her work, were prone to finding their way towards me. I remember well, that night, our fear wasn't one sided. I couldn't tell you how, or what happened next, the events of that night were nothing but angst ridden, fearful at best, regrets at worst. That was years ago, when we were still in school. That night, led into even more troublesome days, with the same outcome. I'd like to lie, and say I had been brave, that I faced my feelings, and confronted her, speaking of the love and passion I stand for. In truth, I hadn't. I never spoke of it until years later, now that we're in university.

"Rei?"

We've been dating awhile now, and she still has that gaze. While she studies she secretly hopes I'll come along and interrupt her. That I'll take her in my arms, and possibly kiss her, take her away from her troubles. When she calls my name, now I know that it's alright. Her question, well, that's an invitation. I close down my laptop, and I place my hand over hers, helping her to close her own. We can work later. With careful grace I remove her glasses, folding them and placing them on her desk, she doesn't need them right now. Then, as if I'll allow my guilty pleasures a moment to be freed from their inward prison, I cares her lips with my thumb before claiming them for myself. Her hands, they'll run freely through my long raven tresses, and she'll whisper my name.

Then, and only then, I'll take her to my bed, where sweet nothings will become a calling, and following my lead, I'll make her fly, reaching for the heavens before lading safely back on earth.

End.

…...


	3. ReixMinako   Rei POV

A/N: Third installment, Rei/Minako.

…

I idolized her at first. This beautiful girl in a sailor uniform. One with magical powers. No one knew her real name, but she fought crime, and had won many awards for her remarkable endeavors. Yet, when I first met her, really met this girl named Sailor Venus, I realized her mask was a perfect lie. She was a total ditz, a complete klutz, a gossip magnet, a pain in my ass...so many things. A terrible cook too, and the list goes on. I think that's why...

Why I loved her when I met her...  
>The real her...<br>Not Sailor V...  
>Not Sailor Venus...<br>Not the blond bimbo from school...

Aino Minako, the real girl. The one who bleeds, cries real tears, and holds onto her truest dreams and her dearest fantasy. I know it sounds stupid, me liking a girl like her, but, she's not as dense as she looks. In fact, she's really deep, often times profound, in her own little ways. Not when she talks, no. she merely opens her mouth and some times the most insane things spew from it...but, she is a very smart girl, quietly.

It's the times she holds me, well all of us, so near when we are hurting inside. She knows when to just wordlessly stand by our side. Sometimes, if she's trying to act flighty, it's because, well, she doesn't like seeing us upset, and sometimes the things she says are really funny, so we forget that that we're upset all together. Her laughter is musical, her words often truthful. These things aren't something you can simply see. No...

You have to look inside of yourself in order to find this girl, the one who gives love as freely as the wind, and torrential as any downpour. Sailor Venus has masks... Minako, she hates them... that's the fine line between herself, and who she's forced into being. That's why...

Why Minako is my all, my everything.  
>She makes me understand myself.<br>Hino Rei...  
>My name...<p>

Sailor Mars isn't the real me. Sailor Venus isn't the part of her she loves the most. It's a fake, a lie at the best of times. We have to lie to protect others, and ourselves. But I want to be real more than anything. Minako, she gives me reality. She lets me know that I'm still me...sailor uniform or not...secret identity or not.

Look at me...  
>I'm probably not making any sense...<br>But...  
>That's why I love her.<p>

Minako, she doesn't have to make sense, to be the girl she wants to be...it's nice you know. To love a girl who's that free, and to know that she, as silly as it sounds, loves me.

…


End file.
